


Until Death Do Us Part

by Valgus



Series: Henceforth [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, M/M, Mild Language, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry and not speaking at each other, fifteen years old Hinata and Kageyama spent an evening in Tokyo camp by running alone. As Hinata tried to avoid Kageyama, he fell, scrap his knee, and was saved by a very familiar looking, dark-haired and blue eyed  man. On the other side of Tokyo suburb, Kageyama bumped into a middle-aged, red-haired man who bought tons of sunflower and almost fall face first.</p><p>This is a story of time travel, an almost unimaginable future, baby blue card, sunflowers, and, in the end, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Blue Card

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [x0xalexis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis)' for the idea of adult KageHina meeting teenager KageHina. _Until Death Do Us Part_ was born because of you.
> 
> If you hadn't read all past fics of _Henceforth_ series, you didn't necessarily have to read any of it. If you had, please bear in mind that in this fic they had never meet each other before and set pretty much in the different universe than the previous _Henceforth_ fics.

"Dumbass Hinata... Dumbass... Hinata is such a _dumbass_..."

Kageyama had muttered the phrase like a prayer.

Running had always made him exhilarated and happy, but that evening felt just terrible. While the rest of Karasuno players rest until sundown, Kageyama decided that he’d jog around the training camp in Tokyo. Everyone had asked him how still had the energy to run after a full day of training, but they had no idea that Kageyama was thoroughly pent up. He used to talk to Hinata so often, to bark and yell at the orange head, to roar and grab the short middle blocker. But now that they didn’t talk to each other since they had that disagreement on how Kageyama toss and Hinata spike, Kageyama just realised that Hinata was pretty much an integral part on his life.

Sighing, he kept his eyes on the ground of Tokyo’s street as he ran, panting, tired but not physically. He ran and ran and ran and wished he could just make the toss Hinata wanted and ran and ran and—

“Watch out!”

Kageyama crashed into something warm, firm, and roughly his height. He landed almost perfectly, but then something rain on top of him. He panted from the run and raised his head to find himself lying on the street among sunflowers.

“Oh my God,” the man he had crashed too had shuffled and stood up, walking hurriedly to Kageyama. “I’m so sorry. The sunflowers blocked my vision, so…” his voice sounded familiar.

And Kageyama lifted his face to a pair of gentle golden eyes that blinked rapidly at him. The face, which those honey-colour eyes sat on, was awfully recognisable, but…

“Eh?” the orange-haired man’s hand froze on air, on its way to reach Kageyama, as he blinked some more. He was probably about thirty, judging from soft lines on his face. In white T-shirt with wicked-looking orange mascot, jeans, and Converse shoes, however, he was very handsome with his well-muscled body and sweet smile.

Kageyama’s jaw was hanging and his mouth was wide open. It took him several eyes blinking and gulping before he managed to say, “H-H-H-Hinata…?”

And the adult Hinata had laughed so beautifully with his adult, heavy, and warm laughter.

“Hello, Kageyama,” Hinata threw his sweet smile to Kageyama once again.

Kageyama found himself choking on the throat to realise that there could be a smile so sweet directed to him. The way adult Hinata called him didn’t help either.

His voice had become so rich, though it still had the tinge of his adorable teenager voice. “I don’t know how you got here, but stay still while I take all these sunflowers from you.”

When Hinata—no, _Adult_ Hinata—finished taking all the flowers, Kageyama lifted himself up from the ground to see the middle blocker’s version of his thirties self, almost eye-to-eye. He must be at Kageyama’s height now. Why was he still smiling, anyway?

“What were you doing?” he asked, full of smile, gesturing to Kageyama’s running shoes and sweaty shirt.

“Jogging. We have training camp in Tokyo,” Kageyama answered, albeit confused on this sudden appearance of the adult carrot head he had tried to avoid all day.

Adult Hinata tightened his lips in a worried smile, “But, Kageyama, you know you’re not on your version of Tokyo anymore, don’t you? Look around.”

Kageyama had just realised how enchanting the look of Adult Hinata was when he had to take his eyes off him. He raised his head to Tokyo that didn’t look like Tokyo; the Tokyo he knew had less skyscrapers in the distance and he was sure that there was no such thing as flower shop with floating, bright, pastel-coloured hologram sign in front of it. The orange, small car behind Hinata was also in a sleek design Kageyama had never seen before, because it was almost smoothly-egg like.

“I think you’re in the future Tokyo,” Hinata chuckled. “What route had you plan for jogging, anyway?”

But Kageyama could on gape at Adult Hinata and the floating hologram screen next to him.

*)*

Hinata had been so frustrated and he had given it his all in spiking. But since everyone was so tired that evening to send him any toss, Hinata had decided to jog around the camp. Obviously enough, but still to Hinata’s disappointment, Kageyama decided to do the same. Hinata had left three minutes later, after he felt like Kageyama was far enough and that they wouldn’t see each other on the road.

Kageyama holding back from tossing to him had made Hinata extremely angry. He couldn’t wait for Kageyama to finally perfect that toss. He just couldn’t wait. Shouldn’t it be easy for such a genius like Kageyama to do it? Hinata didn’t understand. He definitely didn’t understand.

Powered by confusion, mixed with anger and wanting to be stronger and better already, Hinata descended up a small hill at full speed. But when he was about to run down from it, he tripped, and rolled all the way down to the bottom of the hill.

“Crap,” he said, when he realised that he scrapped his knee. It was now bloody and stinging. Hinata sighed, feeling that his palms were throbbing with pain as well, and wondered that his day couldn’t get any worse.

He looked down at his reddening, slightly scraped palms, and wanted to cry for some reason.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Hinata lifted his face and stared at a really tall stranger through slightly watery eyes. Whoever he was, he looked a little like Kageyama. From all the people who found him injured at the bottom of the hill, why it had to be someone who had Kageyama’s figure?

“I’m fine,” Hinata grunted and attempted to stand. He rubbed his teary eyes forcefully with the back of his palm and hissed when both of his palms and knee aching in protest.

“You’re not fine,” the Kageyama-like man said calmly. “Can you walk? Where are you going?”

Hinata was frowning, not answering. He tested whether he could at least walk.

“You shouldn’t be running so fast when going down that hill,” the man continued and Hinata snapped his head up towards the nosy stranger. “That hill is—oh my _God_.”

“Gah?” Hinata had made confused voice at the same time when the tall man exclaimed.

At least on Tsukishima’s height, the man had dark blue eyes Hinata knew so well. Topped with straight, raven black hair and fringe on his forehead, there was no way Hinata didn’t know who he was, or at least, he thought he knew who the man was.

“Sho—Hinata?” he opened his mouth, blinking rapidly.

Had he wanted to call Hinata ‘Shouyou’ before? Hinata glared at this probably-adult-Kageyama, because he was angry at the current-Kageyama and he really didn’t want to see whatever version of Kageyama the world had to offer him for now.

But, _Goddamn_ , Hinata couldn’t stop staring at adult Kageyama.

He was probably on his late twenties; with his face structure didn’t change much except much more defined, square jaw. He seemed to build up more muscles too, though they weren’t too glaring underneath his dark blue polo shirt and jeans that displayed his long, well-muscled legs.

To Hinata’s surprise, Adult Kageyama’s shock expression slowly turned into a gentle smile that made Hinata shivered from head to toe.

“Hinata!” he had said it happily, like confirming that he was indeed standing in front of Hinata Shouyou.

“Y-Yes…?” Hinata smiled meekly, nervously.

Kageyama chuckled a throaty, breathless, but rich laughter. He was still smiling gently and Hinata was dumbfounded somehow. He knew how the Kageyama he was angry at right now was tall and considerably good-looking, but, for the love of volleyball, Kageyama made a strikingly handsome grown man. His eyebrows weren’t furrowing so much anymore and his smile—his dazzling, charming smile—really made Hinata felt all ‘guwaaah’ and ‘psaaah’.

He had looked at Hinata with such a warm look too.

“Hinata,” he repeated it once again, still smiling. “Wow. Hey. I didn’t think I’d see you here. You’re hurt, I know. Let me help you.”

Hinata wanted to glare, but he wanted to lean more to this Kageyama, because he felt blood dripping from the scrap on his knee.

“T-thanks, Kageyama,” he muttered.

And Adult Kageyama had smiled so warm and charming again to Hinata, as he helped Hinata to lean against him. His palm was big and warm as it touched Hinata, but the way grown-up Kageyama smiled at him made Hinata incredibly warm from the inside.

*)*

“Why do you buy so many sunflower?”

“I have to leave early tomorrow morning and the store wouldn’t be open by then.”

“What do you need so many sunflower for, anyway?”

In Hinata’s weirdly bright-coloured apartment, teenager Kageyama threw a confused look at adult Hinata, but Hinata just threw him a confident, slightly naughty smile, and winked to him across the room. Kageyama, who had never had anyone winked at him, felt equally puzzled and, strangely enough, aroused, at the same time. Teenager Hinata would never be able to do that, being the kind of person who stunned in the presence of beautiful girl.

“Do you want to drink something, Kageyama?” Hinata opened the fridge and bend over it. Kageyama could see his grown Hinata’s back muscles under the white shirt, his slender hips, and his long, strong legs on those jeans. Even the sight of Hinata could make him crazy, Kageyama thought, swallowing in difficulty.

“Um… water is okay.”

Kageyama had tried not to stare at Adult Hinata too much as he gulped down his glass of water. But Hinata had sat right across him on the orange sofa, over the coffee table, which its surface worked as some sort of screen of a computer. Kageyama was glad to get a distraction, because then a hopping, hologram pink bunny appeared on the coffee table and announced that it was dinnertime.

When Kageyama lifted his face to see Hinata, to ask for a lift back, Hinata was looking so tenderly at him with a smile on his face.

“God, it’s so surreal,” said Hinata, eyes wide, probably referring to Kageyama’s existence in the future.

“M-may I ask how old are you?” Kageyama felt his cheeks warm as he stared back at Hinata.

“Thirty-one very soon. It’s summer, after all.”

“Oh. So I—“

“Probably went to Tokyo sixteen years after your era. I remember the first Tokyo training camp,” Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama wanted to ask whether Hinata remembered anything else, like the fight they were having. But there was a gaping sixteen years hole between Kageyama’s time and the time he was in. What had happened since then? Why Hinata was alone, buying tons of sunflower, and living in a pastel-coloured apartment? Did this mean that Kageyama no longer part of Hinata’s life when they both reached their thirties? Kageyama clenched his knuckles and looked at Hinata once again.

He had missed being with fifteen years old Hinata. Seeing Hinata all grown up without him only made Kageyama missed his Hinata even more.

 _His_ Hinata…?

“Let’s make a curry, Kageyama,” Hinata rose from his seat and walked towards Kageyama. “I know you have something you worried about. I was there, after all.”

Kageyama’s knuckles clenched even harder after he heard Hinata said that. He looked up at now standing Adult Hinata and bit his lower lip, feeling like he wanted to cry.

“Cooking can relax you, you know?” Hinata now stood before Kageyama and gave Kageyama his hand.

Kageyama took that warm, big, and calloused hand, before attempt a smile. He still felt sad, but at least this Hinata was here and he had a faint feeling that everything would be okay somehow.

Though formerly all over the place, clumsy, and generally very noisy, thirty-years old cooking Hinata was silent, precise, and careful. He didn’t forget that Kageyama was there, asking him to help peeling brown onion or to get pot from the rack, but he worked on his cooking in such a beautiful way that Kageyama was sure the curry he made would be delicious. Hinata seemed to be very used to making curry and Kageyama wondered whether he was good at it because it was a common meal to make, or because it was Kageyama’s favourite food. Kageyama had no courage to ask Hinata that, so he just stayed silent as they watched the curry bubbled on bright red pot.

The curry was heavenly and Kageyama ate two big portions. Hinata had watched him from across the beige table the entire time and Kageyama was sure he was blushing.

“Why are you s-staring at me?” he asked.

“Because you’re adorable,” answered Hinata.

Kageyama was sure he blushed even more. He really couldn’t imagine Hinata saying things like, ‘Kageyama, you’re adorable.’ But sixteen years later, Hinata had complimented Kageyama so airily, so casually that Kageyama suspected he had get used on complimenting Kageyama in that span of years. Could Kageyama hope that they were still, at least, friend?

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Hinata, who already finished his curry. “You’re wondering where yourself is in sixteen years.”

Against his will, Kageyama nodded over his almost empty plate of rice and curry.

“Well, you’re now in other apartment, but we’re going to meet tomorrow morning,” Hinata’s smile bloomed.

Kageyama wished sixteen years would pass already because he wanted to see grown-up Hinata smile every single day. They were still Hinata’s beautiful smile, only much… deeper and richer, if you one could describe smile with those.

“In case you haven’t realised it,” Hinata chuckled, “We’re in Natsu’s apartment. She went home to Miyagi to meet my mother.”

“Oh,” said Kageyama, who finally understood the pastel-coloured furniture and the pink rabbit on computer-coffee table.

“Well,” Hinata stood up, taking his empty plate with him. “I must wake up early tomorrow, so I’m going to bed early as well now. Do you want to stay the night? I don’t know how you got here, but I was sure that if I drove you back to the gym, you wouldn’t find Daichi-san or Suga-san there. I think Natsu had a spare futon…”

Hinata took Kageyama’s almost empty plate as well and Kageyama could only watch the tall, slender orange-head stepped towards the kitchen.

It was so strange to miss someone, but to have their adult version very close to you, being very nice, very beautiful, and very much caring about you, was possibly the strangest thing that ever happened to Kageyama.

*)*

“M-my knee is healed! Are you perhaps a wizard, Mr Adult Kageyama?”

“It’s just future biological technology, Hinata.”

Hinata looked up to grown-up and weirdly nice Kageyama, who was now sealing the lid of a magical, futuristic bottle that contained some sort of liquid that could heal his scrapped knee quickly. They went back to future Kageyama’s apartment—not as sparsely furnished as his old bedroom, with two bedrooms and a work out room—where Kageyama healed Hinata. Hinata welcomed this really nice Kageyama, who kept smiling and asking whether Hinata was okay, but Hinata couldn’t help to get fidgety and irritated again. He wanted to return to _his_ Kageyama soon. He wanted to spike his toss again. He wanted to talk to Kageyama again.

“Hinata, you’re here for Tokyo training camp with Fukurodani, Nekoma, and other Tokyo schools, right?” Kageyama now sat on the carpeted wooden floor, just a little on front of Hinata who sat on white, comfortable sofa.

Hinata nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kageyama, who was smiling as much as he was being really handsome and photogenic, which means always.

“Ah, so you were currently fighting with the teenager me,” Kageyama chuckled.

Hinata blushed at the way Kageyama’s chuckle, but his shoulders slumped down when Kageyama mentioned the fought he was having with young Kageyama.

“Yes,” Hinata looked down at his palms, now fully healed too, just like his knee. “I’m sorry, Kageyama—ack!”

Adult Kageyama had scooted closer that his chin almost touched Hinata’s knee. “Why are you apologising?” he asked, his dark eyes were wide and tinted with blue, and he looked genuinely confused.

Hinata gulped, “Because I ask you to make new toss for me…? It must be really hard to do. I believe in you, you know, that you will be able to do that toss soon, but…” he gestured to the air and then groaned.

To his surprise, thirty-years old Kageyama just laughed. The laughter warmed up his whole grown-up, lightly fine-lined face and Hinata’s chest tightened. What could possibly made future Kageyama smiled so much and laugh so easily? Hinata had tried to imagine a Kageyama who smile a lot and he failed, let alone a Kageyama who laugh a lot.

“You’re not angry?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama was now smiling wisely, his eyes only on Hinata, “No. Maybe I was a little angry back then, but I understand. A lot have changed since then, but it’ll definitely be okay. And I know because we’re still together until now.”

A heavy weight seemed to be lifted from Hinata’s chest when he heard that. “Together?” he repeated, when Kageyama’s words finally registered on his brain.

Kageyama’s smile turned even warmer, but then he smirked at Hinata, “Yeah. Anyway, we’re going to meet tomorrow morning.”

Hinata didn’t know whether he’d still be there until then. But he nodded anyway, smiling albeit sadly, “Thanks, Kageyama. I feel better now.”

Kageyama raised himself a little and ruffled Hinata’s hair gently. But he didn’t stop there, because then Kageyama kissed Hinata on the forehead.

Hinata almost fell from the sofa.

“Wh-wh-wh-why did you do that?” Hinata stuttered, blushed, and stared, messily dumbfounded, at Kageyama.

Adult Kageyama smiled, “You look like you can use a calming kiss. I’ll whip something easy for dinner, yeah? You can wait here if you were still unsure with your knee, but you can help me in the kitchen if you wanted to.”

Hinata leapt up into his feet and followed Kageyama to the kitchen.

*)*

“Kageyama, don’t you want to sleep in the same bed with me?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dumbass? A-ah, I mean, w-wouldn’t that be weird…?”

Adult Hinata had laughed really hard when Kageyama switched into the usual insult and tone he used against you Hinata. Thirty-years old Hinata was sitting on Natsu’s light blue bed and chuckling.

“I was just teasing you,” Hinata smirked.

Kageyama blushed and went all ‘Gah!!!’ on the inside. Adult Hinata was just so irresistible.

“Well then, good night, Kageyama.”

Kageyama had attempted to sleep as well. But after what felt like eternity wondering how he got to the future, he left the guest futon and wandered around future Natsu’s apartment.

He had sat on the sofa, thinking about fifteen years old Hinata he had missed and worried that he would never go back to that time. But grown-up Hinata had said that tomorrow they would meet. Kageyama managed to smile a little at the thought of sunflowers Hinata bought. He leaned at the sofa’s arm and sighed. Then, his sight caught a palm-sized paper on the edge of coffee table. He must have missed it the first time, probably distracted by the hologram hopping rabbit. Kageyama reached to the baby blue card and read it.

*)*

“Hinata, do you think you want to sleep with me tonight?” thirty-years old Kageyama was smiling ear to ear.

Hinata let himself throwing a pillow at Kageyama’s aged and handsome face.

“Stop saying embarrassing thing, you old, sh-shtupid Kageyama!” roared Hinata, stuttering and mispronouncing 'stupid'.

As the pillow Hinata threw slid down from his face, Kageyama was laughing so freely once again. Hinata was positive he was drooling over that laughter, but when he checked his chin, it was dry.

“Well, I’ve thought as much,” Kageyama shuffled on his seat and lying down, but not on his back. He was laying sideways, his back against the wall of his future bedroom, still gazing at Hinata.

“You’ve been staring a lot, you know,” said Hinata, but not unpleasantly. “Maybe you should take picture. It’ll last longer.”

“Good idea,” grown-up Kageyama nodded, reached to a white smart-phone. Its screen was see-through and Hinata could see that he was opening a camera pp. “Smile.”

But Hinata was opening his mouth to say, ‘Wait, no!’ when the shutter sound filled the bedroom air.

Kageyama had chuckled again. Hinata had climbed Kageyama’s bed to stop Kageyama from laughing and to erase the probably embarrassing-looking photograph from that futuristic phone. On their struggle, Kageyama had managed to caught one of Hinata’s wrist playfully, and, oh God, he was so close, he smelled so good from the shower, and he was so, so dizzyingly beautiful up close.

“Now you’re staring,” Kageyama chuckled, then suddenly kissed Hinata’s nose.

Hinata yelped, scrambled back, but didn’t leave Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama had laughed again while Hinata blushed. Future Kageyama was increasingly playful and just… ‘Gaaaaaaaah’.

“You look cute, Hinata,” Kageyama shuffled to Hinata's side so Hinata could see his phone’s screen too. “See?” he showed a slightly floating hologram above the phone, where Hinata was caught wide-eyed and blushing, but definitely not bad looking.

Hinata grumbled, “W-well, t-then you can keep it, if you must. A-also, why did you kiss me, anyway? Is that a future thing? Kissing your friend’s younger self?”

Hinata had expected Kageyama to laugh, but he wasn’t laughing this time. He was smiling. He smiled like he just won a really long and troublesome match, but he also smiled mischievously. His smiled totally saying that he was hiding something from Hinata.

“I guess you can find out about that next morning when we meet your future self,” Kageyama smirked, and then jumped down from the bed. “I’m going to check something, you go make yourself comfortable there.”

“Here…?” Hinata raised his eyebrows.

He looked around to realise that he was on Kageyama’s bed.

He blushed and yelled at Kageyama who just went through the bedroom door. Kageyama's warm laughter filled the house.

The most embarrassing part was that Hinata would actually spend the night there. Future Kageyama’s bed was huge, very comfortable, and it still carried a faint smell of Kageyama, the one Hinata had known very well for over the course of several months.

The orange head plopped down on his back and sighed. He sat again, trying not to think too much about sneaky Kageyama, and spread his arms, groaning. But then his hand knocked something on the bedside table.

“Argh!” Hinata quickly jumped down the bed to retrieve whatever he knocked.

It was just a card. Roughly on the same size of his palm and baby blue in colour, it looked like ordinary card to Hinata, since it was empty. But the engraving told Hinata that there was something on its other side, so Hinata flipped it around and read:

 _Hinata Shouyou_  
_and_  
_Kageyama Tobio_

 _Request the pleasure of your company_  
_At the celebration of their wedding_

 _June 15, 2033_  
_10:00 am_

_Barbecue and garden party to follow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to write here, but "aw yeee", LOL. The title alone should let you know that I was exactly aiming at that direction, heheheheh.
> 
> I am very grateful of the response I got for the last installation of _Henceforth_ series.
> 
> Other than that, I really want to write about their future kids, but I have great difficulty in deciding their names. My Japanese skill is very, very limited, so I want to ask for your opinion. I will do it on my Tumblr while I wrote some explanations on Hinata and Kageyama Kanji character name (so perhaps we can draw some sort of inspiration there) and with Disqus' help, so even guest can participate. I haven't made the post yet, but if you'd like to be alerted when I do, you can follow me on [hallo-valgus at Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com). (And talk to me about KageHina OMGGG. Let me know who you are too so I can follow you back!)
> 
> Please look forward to the second chapter. Yes, you will see the Haikyuu!! characters sixteen years later. Yes, you will see KageHina being extremely sappy, since it's their _union_ day, d'awww.
> 
> If you have any other suggestion or ideas or specific character you want to appear ("Please make Old Coach Ukai come as well!" for example), do let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope that entertained you, even just a bit.


	2. In Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you two volleyball freaks on what are _those_?”
> 
> In which June 15, 2033 finally came.

Kageyama sat on the slightly dim, pastel-coloured living room, furrowing his eyebrows at the baby blue card on his hand. He just read it. Now, Kageyama had a really great urge to laugh or scream or perhaps he could jump off a building somewhere. He placed the card back to the coffee table carefully, rubbing his eyes with both hands, and then he took the card again. Squeezing his eyes shut before opening them to read what was written on the light blue paper on his hand, Kageyama was equally overwhelmed and confused when the writing before him stayed the same.

It still said _Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their wedding._ Kageyama blinked, and then squeezed his eyes closed once again. He opened them slowly to _At the celebration of their wedding, June 15, 2033, 10:00 am, Barbecue and garden party to follow._

Kageyama had to use all his self-control and strength not to let his scream fill future Natsu’s apartment.

What the _heck_ had happened for that sixteen years gap since Kageyama went jogging in Tokyo camp because he was frustrated at Hinata?

How in the world they went from former rival on the other side of the court, to duo that was currently had different opinion on how to work together, to… to… to _wedding_?

Kageyama tried to calm himself down. It was very, very hard because he was positive he was hyperventilating. He had put the baby blue card back to the coffee table, in a manner of someone putting back expensive, fragile jewellery back to its case. However, Kageyama had angled it properly so that he could still read the embossed words on the wedding invitation.

 _His_ wedding invitation.

As in _invitation to his own wedding_.

Where _he was going to get married there_.

And _he was going to marry Hinata Shouyou there_.

Heat prickled on Kageyama’s skin and he buried his face on his palms, groaning. Ignoring the way his stomach felt like it was full of butterfly—he never thought he’d use the expression, but to be fair, he never thought he’d be transported to the future or _getting fucking married to Hinata, while he was at it_ —Kageyama sighed to no one long enough that he relaxed. When he lifted his face, the wedding invitation was looking at him from the coffee table, and then, strangely enough, Kageyama smiled.

Ah, so he made up with Hinata.

So they managed to be such good friends and had, somehow, managed to fall in love along the way. Now that Kageyama thought about it, marrying Hinata was actually a fucking _fantastic_ idea.

(At that time of his life, Kageyama never considered of dating or anything romantic. He had volleyball. His life was busy with volleyball. If one were to read his mind, they would probably find ‘volleyball, volleyball, volleyball, volleyball, curry with soft-boiled egg, volleyball, volleyball’. But now that Kageyama thought about it, perhaps one would also find ‘Hinata, toss to Hinata, volleyball, Hinata, volleyball, volleyball, Dumbass Hinata, volleyball, _Dumbass Hinata I miss so much…_ ’)

Kageyama stared blankly at the ceiling. How did two guys even get married, anyway? In his current time, Japan didn’t recognise same-sex marriage. He eyed the screen at the surface of the coffee table—the hologram rabbit was now on its 2D form and sleeping—and read that it was June 15, 2033, 0:02 am.

June 15, 2033.

Kageyama was sure he’d never forgot that that date, whether it was himself now or later, because that’d be the day he’d get married to Hinata. It would be _his wedding day_.

His brain had so many things to think about. Suddenly feeling comfortably tired, like he just played a big game that they won satisfyingly, Kageyama walked back to the bedroom, wondering who proposed, because he had no idea how proposal between two guys work. When he slipped under the futon’s blanket, Kageyama was somehow sure he’d be the one who propose Hinata, because suddenly he realised how much he loved Hinata, that he wanted to be Hinata’s official other half outside the court as soon as possible.

Next to him by the bed, grown-up Hinata was munching something his sleep. Kageyama watched the face he’d get to see sleeping for the rest of his life—well, at least his future self would get to do it starting from tomorrow night—and thought about how cute Hinata was. Even at thirty, he was still sleeping with the air of his teenager self’s innocence. Adult Hinata with his cute behaviour really poked Kageyama in the part that made him all tingly.

Kageyama had peered at sleeping Hinata. He had wanted to say something like ‘I love you’—words he thought he’d never say to anyone, but then again, he never thought anyone could hit his reckless toss and Hinata managed to do it just fine, seven days after they met in Karasuno—but then remembered his own Hinata. He wondered where Hinata was. He had the strange feeling that his Hinata was somewhere in this future as well with his future self. Kageyama wondered how he’d look in sixteen years. Kageyama wondered how teenage Hinata would react to his adult self. Hinata was probably smitten, because Kageyama was so much smitten with Adult Hinata.

Then, sighing contently, Kageyama smiled himself to sleep.

*)*

It was six in the morning. Thirty years-old Kageyama was ready to leave, but his carrot head of a guest still slept, his eyes slightly swollen.

Hinata had screamed and wailed and sobbed as he ran to Kageyama last night, carrying the wedding invitation. Hinata was doing something between crying, asking, and expressing his confusion. In the end, he just made indescribable noise in front of Kageyama—who was actually checking the wedding’s run down and guest list for one last time—and then just cried.

Kageyama had brought much smaller, much lighter Hinata to his arms and let his fiancé’s younger self sobbed into his chest, as he circled his palm on young Hinata’s back.

“Why are you crying, Hinata?”

“I’m just… j-just… sh-sho glad we made up a-and then e-e-even get together.”

Kageyama had laughed at that. ‘Get together’ is a very light together to describe what was going to happen the next day.

“I love you, Kageyama,” said Hinata suddenly, face still hidden on Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama froze.

He was suddenly very much aware with the fact that his heart was located so close to Hinata’s ear. He might be grown up, but he remembered the way Hinata used to be and he was sure that Hinata wasn’t in love with him back then. However, Kageyama welcomed the development with open hand and squeezed Hinata a little on his arms.

“I love you too, Hinata.”

He had rocked the young Hinata to sleep in that chair, before lifting Hinata back to the bedroom. He slept to teenager Hinata’s face and later, drifting off to a dream of seeing the orange-haired teenager’s older self with him on the altar.

The best part of the dream was that it would be very much real tomorrow morning.

*)*

“Why are we going to the Orange Stadium—oh my _God_!” Kageyama snapped his head so quickly towards Adult Hinata, who was driving the egg-like car they were in.

Hinata, who was on orange polo that morning, just chuckled.

“You—we… _we’re going to get married at the Orange Stadium_?” Kageyama gaped.

Hinata smirked at him. “We couldn’t get a place more perfect than Orange Stadium, could we?”

Orange Stadium in Tokyo was where the final for National Volleyball Tournament would be held. Had they won there before? Kageyama didn’t even dare to think about.

The young setter nodded slowly, still processing the awesomeness of his future wedding. “Who suggested it, anyway?”

Hinata pursed his lip, “Well…” he winced a little at the road, apparently trying to remember how they chose the place. “We kind of decided it together? I remember we—your future self and I, I mean—looked at each other and I was like, ‘Tobio, are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ And Tobio was, like, grinning too and went, ‘I think I’m thinking what you’re thinking, Shouyou.’ And then we just kind of say ‘Orange Stadium!!!’ together.”

As Kageyama listened, he bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, in order to balance the tightening feeling on his chest. _Ah,_ he thought, his lips trembling in an attempt not to smile, _So there will come time when I call Hinata ‘Shouyou’ and he calls me ‘Tobio’…_

“We’re here,” Hinata announced. He pulled up the egg-car to Orange Stadium’s parking. “Are you ready, Kageyama?” the thirty-years old orange head threw a smile at Kageyama.

Kageyama could only look at Hinata’s future self and unable to say anything.

 _Maybe I will_ never _be ready._

*)*

The corridor of Orange Stadium was still slightly dim when both pairs entered from different doors. Young Hinata and Kageyama were fidgeting as they walked beside their adult half, hyperaware of everything, hyperaware to see their future self soon, about to getting married.

The moment they met on the corridor of Orange Stadium, both teenager Hinata and Kageyama witnessed something that would be branded on their sight for the rest of their life.

The exact moment adult Hinata’s eyes found Kageyama, their steps slowed down until they both truly stopped, about two steps away from each other, and kind of just looked at each other. The moment felt so intimate that Hinata wanted to jump away and Kageyama’s fingers twitched, as if they were ready to cover Kageyama’s eyes.

They just stood there, the adult self of two of them, just looking at each other, perhaps after sometime not seeing each other, and kind of just—at least to both Hinata’s and Kageyama’s guess—look into each other’s soul and hold some sort of inaudible conversation.

The two time-travelled teenagers had watched how grown-up Hinata and Kageyama’s face bloomed up with a smile as they walked towards each other. At that moment, young Hinata’s knees was already bobbing up and down, probably ready to run away or jump, while Kageyama had lifted his arms to stop his eyes from staring.

Their grown-up selves had embraced each other in a hug. The impact of their hug was practically rippled throughout the room, stunning both of young Hinata and Kageyama.

They pulled back and grinning at each other.

Adult Kageyama had shrugged his shoulder at the direction of Hinata’s and his younger self. “It looks like you had busy night, Shouyou.”

Adult Hinata laughed, “You got that right. Tobio, you were probably busy too.” And he had winked to his younger self, making Hinata felt like he was eternally pinned to that spot on the corridor of Orange Stadium.

“The sunflower’s okay?”

“ _Kageyama_ here helped me with the sunflower.”

“Aw. I’m so proud of him. _Hinata_ also helped me with dinner.”

And as their older version of self laughed together, Hinata just realised that he was standing right next to Kageyama, so close that their knuckles almost brushed.

There was sound of beeps in the air and the hologram pink rabbit, which young Kageyama had became familiar with, appeared from grown-up Hinata’s phone.

“You might want to speed up and lay down the lovey dovey stuffs for now! Get changed into your wedding suits now!” announced the rabbit in voice that Hinata recognised as Natsu’s toddler voice.

Adult Kageyama raised his left arm to look at the old-fashioned watch on his wrist, “Oh, she’s right. We better go, Shouyou.”

“I’m ready when you are, Tobio,” adult Hinata had started to walk to what might be the changing room or something.

They had started walking, with teenager Hinata and Kageyama tailed. But not long after they walked, six men in suit appeared from a big door to what looked like a large locker room.

“We thought we heard your voice,” a short-cropped, dark haired man in dark blue suit smiled. “You two don’t plan to get lost on your wedding day, do you?” he sudden emanated slightly scary, captain-like aura as he squinted his eyes at adult Hinata and Kageyama.

“It’s okay, Daichi,” the light-haired man with soft smile and a mole under his left eye spoke with soothing voice. His bright grey hair was longer and it was parted in the middle. The grey suit he wore complimented his hazel eyes. “I made sure to activate direction-to-room app on both of their phones.”

“Koushi, you’re still as mother-like as always,” a wide-shouldered man in beige suit smiled meekly, contrasting his positively middle age, familiar scruffy chin look. His dark brown hair was short and he was fidgety despite his big feature.

“If you keep taking care of them like that, Kou-chan, they would never grow up!” bellowed a spirited short man in black suit, who then grinned at the scruffy-chinned man, like he was looking for confirmation. “And today is supposed to be the day they grow up for real! They’re practically getting married!” he added. His standing, ruffling dark hair moved whenever he spoke.

“I-I think we’re supposed to be ‘grown up’ long time ago…” the freckled man in white suit behind the short, black-suited man mumbled. His presence was pretty dimmed by the short but spirited man in front of him. “I-I mean… we’re all in our thirties now,” he smiled shyly, tugging his freckles-littered cheeks, as he ruffled his short dark hair in an embarrassed manner. A sticking strands of hair on top of his head bounced when he bowed in apology.

“Stop it, Tadashi,” sighed a heavy, bored-sounding voice. The tallest man of the six, blond and bespectacled, peered down at both adult Hinata and Kageyama, before then to their younger selves. “Anyway, before we continued the whole procession like it was normal,” he lifted his eyeglasses, his also white suit mirrored the freckled man, “Can I ask you two volleyball freaks on what are _those_?”

He had gestured at teenager Hinata and Kageyama.

“Well, it’s actually more of _who_ are _they_ ,” the grey-haired man chuckled, smiling kindly once again.

The four-eyed blond chuckled darkly, “Did one of you gave birth to two kids in the span of a day that we don’t know of? They look awfully a lot like you two too when you were younger. They probably grew reaaally quickly in a day, if they did eat like you two eat.”

Young Hinata and Kageyama exchanged glance, but no words were said. They stood stunned, watching the thirties years old version of their teammates. Daichi looked more captain-like than ever. Suga had grown his hair, though his gentle smile was as soothing as ever. Asahi had cut his hair, but kept his goatee. Nishinoya had probably stopped growing, and he still styled his hair up to add his height, but he made a very interesting-looking short grown man. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked exactly the same until you saw them closer and realised that their face were now much more defined and Tsukishima was now wearing glasses with no frame.

Adult Hinata raised his eyes and turned his head at adult Kageyama, “Tobio, what do we tell them?”

Adult Kageyama smirked, “Just the truth, Shouyou.”

The six ex-members of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club were now staring at fifteen years old Kageyama and Hinata, all smiling in their own way.

Young Hinata hissed from the corner of his mouth, “Kageyama, I think I might dreaming. Slap me!” He was blushing furiously somehow.

“You—Dumbass! How in the world I can slap you in front of them?” Kageyama hissed back, but just as flustered.

Their wedding day might be the longest day in their life, for all four of them, in many kind of sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of italic on this chapter had killed me, LOL.
> 
> I've decided to make _Until Death Do Us Part_ longer, because 1) there's so many details I want to write and 2) the longer I keep something on my draft, the smaller the chance I'll ever release it, and the bigger the possibility of me abandoning the fic, therefore I decided to release shorter chapter but with faster update.
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed them as well. 
> 
> I was so elated by the comments I got on the first chapter. Thank you so much **Z, Bookobsessedwaterpoloplayer, The_Jokers_Puppeteer, THE_HERO, Ella Rose, and LoveMeeeLikeULoveMeee**! You all truly made my day.
> 
> Thank you for reading this second chapter.


	3. The Altar and the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I _can’t_ wait,” the orange-head breathed, his lips trembling in amazement.
> 
> Kageyama breathed in return, his body welcoming the way Hinata leaned against him, fingers slightly shuddering against Hinata’s, “I can’t wait _either_.”

“Okay, I know we’re all confused and curious here. But, Shouyou and Tobio, you two better change into your wedding suits now. Some of the guests have already come and we want to keep everything on schedule.”

“Man, you’re as capable as ever, Daichi!”

“I’m so glad to have you around for our wedding.”

Fifteen years old Hinata and Kageyama watched the exchange with slightly opened mouth. Daichi appeared to be, if they were to borrow grown-up Hinata’s term, really capable, even in the far future of sixteen years later. Adult Kageyama had complimented Daichi as well. The two time-travellers observed in awe. They supposed they would stay being close friend with their former high school captain after years, but the way they hold conversation held a certain volume of friendship and trust. Hinata and Kageyama twitched on their feet. It was so reassuring to know that some of their favourite faces stay familiar after more than a decade.

“Um, what are we going to do about Little Shouyou-san and Tobio-san?” grown-up Yamaguchi asked to everyone.

Kageyama didn’t feel like he was small. If there were anyone small, that would be young Hinata, who was only rivalled in term of tininess by thirty-two years old Nishinoya.

“In summary, they were from the past,” grown-up Hinata said.

“Remember the first Tokyo training camp? They were from that time,” said adult Kageyama, continuing Hinata’s flow.

Hinata was wondering when they started to talk like that, by completing each other’s sentence and explanation.

“I see,” said the still as bored looking as ever, super tall Tsukishima. “But I think some people will freak out to see them and I think we should avoid that if possible. Can you two wear some sort of disguise?”

Everyone exchanged glance and nodded at Tsukishima’s words.

“Well then!” said Nishinoya, full of spirit, “You take care of their disguise, Tsukki-kun! Shouyou and Tobio had to change, anyway. Beside, it’s not like cutie Shouyou and Tobio want to come with them to the dressing room, right?”

Hinata and Kageyama glanced at each other.

“Um… I kind of want to see, but it doesn’t have to be,” mumbled Hinata as he stared down at his shoes.

“Y-yeah, me too. I mean… I get to see it in sixteen years, right?” added Kageyama, who didn’t exactly looking at anyone and was scratching his nape.

“Good then! It’s settled!” Nishinoya clapped his hand once. “Okay, Big Shouyou and Tobio, I’ll escort you to your dressing room. Tsukki-kun, please take care of the grooms’ teenager version!”

Suga pulled out his phone and made its screen a floating, three-dimensional hologram, as he told everyone what they needed to do until the wedding started. Everyone was quickly on their feet, leaving Hinata and Kageyama with adult Tsukishima.

Even though Hinata wasn’t looking at Kageyama, he knew that they both thought this was awfully awkward. They had vague opinions about teenager Tsukishima and they weren’t sure how to talk to Tsukishima from sixteen years in the future. In the end, when Tsukishima brought them to some sort of locker room, they could only stare at grown-up Tsukishima, who was now probably almost two metres or about six foot six tall.

“It’s been awhile since I got that kind of stare from the two of you,” thirty-years old Tsukishima smirked nastily to both young Hinata and Kageyama.

While the two teenagers gritted their teeth and glared to the adult version of the tall middle-blocker, Tsukishima suddenly let out a light chuckle. And then he smiled. And it wasn’t even a mocking kind of smile. It was just sincere and true. Hinata made a ‘geh?’ expression, while Kageyama furrowed his brows.

Adult Tsukishima had laughed again, “I know we weren’t exactly on good terms back then, Sho—ah, Hinata and Kageyama.” Smile returned to his face. “I won’t reveal too much, but have a little faith in young me, please,” he smiled a little shyly. “We’re going to become good ally later. I mean, there's bound to be a reason as to why I am here helping your future selves on your wedding day, right? Anyway, It’s not usually something I say, but I am so grateful I met you two back then in Karasuno. You two changed me and I am forever in your debt. Thank you."

And as Tsukishima smiled, Hinata and Kageyama froze.

Hinata thought adult Tsukishima was so sparkly, kind, and just mature. Even Kageyama would think that this grown-up Tsukishima was amazing. They could only nod in silence together.

“Okay, now, for your disguise…” Tsukishima slightly naughty smirk made him look five years younger. “Hinata, your standing, orange hair is very memorable, so let’s make it smooth and down. Kageyama, we can pull back your fringe. Both of you can use this disguise glasses. It’s a future technology and even I can’t explain how it works, but it does. Come here.”

The door swung open and Yamaguchi walked in, “I was sent to check. Would you need some help with disguising Little Shouyou-san and Tobio-san, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima nodded and threw a little, earnest smile at Yamaguchi, “Sure. Thanks, Tadashi.”

Young Hinata and Kageyama had said nothing, but they were secretly screaming inside. They didn’t know much about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but their grown-up selves were amazing, kind people.

*)*

“Is that Bokuto-san? His hair is all down now! Ah! He looks so grown-up! He’s coming with all the Fukurodani people, huh? Is it just me or Akaashi-san’s eyes only got more ‘gwaaah’ when he grew up? Oh! I see Yachi-san! She’s so pretty! And… oh my _God_ , Kageyama, you have to see adult Kiyoko-san! In high school, she was all ‘pwaaah’, but now she’s like ‘uwoooh’! I know nothing about dress, but dress looks so cool and pretty in the future!”

Fifteen years old Kageyama sat on the long chair by the court on Orange Stadium.

Since it was a sunny, clear-skied day, they opened the roof and warm morning sunlight bathed the court arena. It was changed into some sort of church hall with altar, rows of long chairs, and decorated with flowers Kageyama didn’t know their names, some hologram-looking ribbons and balloons, and then sunflowers. It was probably the weirdest wedding Kageyama ever went to and it was his _own_ wedding. He felt odd and exposed with his forehead shown, since his hair was pulled back like Tsukishima suggested, but it did make him look unlike his usual self. The glasses on the bridge of his nose weren’t bad, but he wanted to touch it and repositioned it every five minutes.

Next to him, Hinata, whose orange hair was flattened and made him look like he just caught in heavy rain, was busy pointing out everyone’s grown-up self. Kageyama had been tempted to see, but unlike Hinata, he was afraid to see too much of the future. Being there in the Orange Stadium to see his future self got married was already overwhelming. Added with seeing mature version of his Karasuno teammates, and seeing how even Tsukishima had managed to grow into such an admirable man, Kageyama was so elated that he was scared. He was scared he wouldn’t be able to mould his future to be exactly like this, where everything was pretty much perfect on him.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata next to him (“Eh? Kenma’s hair is now short! Whoa! It really suits him! Kuroo-san’s hair is shorter too—“) and wondered why this adorable dumbass was so excited.

Did Hinata not feel terrified—as in terrifyingly happy—about this whole situation? About the wedding? About his own wedding? About his marriage _to_ Kageyama?

Kageyama had wanted to ask those question, much like he wanted to ask how was Hinata’s response in finding out—somewhere in his future self’s apartment, Kageyama assumed—that they were going to marry. Was he hyperventilating like Kageyama? Was he screaming? He was probably jumping up and down like energetic, cute bunny he always was? But the way Hinata’s eyes slightly puffy from up close told Kageyama that Hinata was crying sometime last night. Was he crying from happiness? Was he happy to be Kageyama’s husband soon?

Was he okay with the way they were back at their time, on Tokyo training camp, not talking to each other, but eventually married in sixteen years?

There were too many questions that in the end Kageyama decided to ask none of it. He sat stiffly, his knuckles upon his knees, and he repositioned his glasses again.

“Hinata.”

“Mm?” Hinata pulled his sight away from Young Coach Ukai, who was now sporting dark hair, though his piercings stayed.

“I… you… how can you be so calm?” Kageyama muttered, finally lifting his face up to see Hinata.

One of the most beautiful sights Kageyama had ever seen in his life was Hinata smiling up close. Hinata Shouyou’s smile should be added to the list of World’s Wonder. It was illegal to be beautiful and cute when smiling.

Through his smile, Hinata answered loudly, “How can you say that I am calm, Kageyama? I am totally not calm! I’m excited! Have you not been listening to me talking non-stop since we sat here on the closest chair to the door?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. He just looked at Hinata and Hinata looked back at him. Even through glasses he wore and the glasses Hinata had upon his eyes, Kageyama could see how they were honey-coloured and realised how much he had been missing those eyes.

Hinata’s wide smile reduced to shy, slightly guilty one. _I don’t know what to say to our situation on the camp, Kageyama. I don't think you want me to mention it now.  
_

Kageyama looked up, then sighed, looking back at Hinata. _I don’t know either. Please wait until I develop that new toss. By then, I promise you I won't be apart from you anymore.  
_

Kageyama had no idea how he could do that with Hinata, but when he was about to test this new way on conversing, music played from thin speakers located all over the stadium. It sounded like rock to Kageyama, though it contained that familiar wedding tune, but it was unlike any rock music he had ever heard, though it wasn’t like Kageyama listened to any music at all. Sounds like volleyball against his palm, the roar of his teammates, and the sound of ball hitting the court were music to his ears.

When Hinata became really stiff next to him, Kageyama knew that the moment they finally came. As Kageyama mimicked the rest of the guests by looking towards the main door to the court, the young setter suddenly realised that he had no idea how procession of two guys marriage supposed to work. Neither his future self nor Hinata’s stood on the altar, along with Daichi and the others and Takeda-sensei—his glasses was now much more sleek and his hair had grown to frame his still adorable face on his forties—so Kageyama believed they would walk down the alley together.

And they did.

And it was so heart achingly _beautiful_.

His grown-up self was wearing dark blue suit that complimented his slightly blue eyes. His hairstyle was the same as ever, whether he was fifteen or on his thirties. But the thing that made Kageyama felt really weak the most was the expression his future self was making. He looked like he just won the world’s best setter award. His smile was big, overwhelming, confident, and thankful. He smiled like things couldn't get any better and perhaps things were for him.

And beside him, oh, beside him was the most perfect-looking groom Kageyama ever saw. Adult Hinata’s suit was light grey and it wrapped his slender body perfectly. His hair was just as wild and orange as ever, but that day, topped with his sparkling golden eyes, it looked like they were flickering flame, hot with happiness and excitement.

Kageyama almost forgot that the teenager Hinata was next to him. Only when Hinata accidentally bumped into Kageyama’s shoulder in order to lean to see their future selves better, Kageyama realised that Hinata was there too. His eyes were bigger than ever, widening in awe. His mouth was hanging open.

Hinata never wanted to jump so high and so badly. He wanted to shout at the whole world that his future self was getting married. Even though Hinata was slowly getting used to adult Kageyama’s hotness—like, _seriously_ , grown-up Kageyama was so sexy in an undescribable way—the hours that he had without looking at him had made himself almost forgot on how breathtakingly good-looking future Kageyama was. He looked like a model, ready to walk down a catwalk somewhere.

Their future selves walked way too fast for both Hinata and Kageyama’s need. Before they knew it, the two grown-up main already reached the altar. Only when they took their hands off each other that Hinata and Kageyama realised they had been walking down the aisle hand in hand.

Hinata had no idea how much he tried to focus, to remember every single detail of what happened on the altar, but he had failed miserably because he was suppressing an urge on not to cry.

Seating next to him, Kageyama wished he were taller and closer to the altar.

They read their vows almost simultaneously while exchanging ring. The way they done it so smoothly made both Hinata and Kageyama wondered whether they had fun times rehearsing that exact moment a numerous time before.

“I, Hinata Shouyou, take you, Kageyama Tobio—“ grown-up Hinata smiled at his groom, almost unable to hide his teeth in happy grin.

“I, Kageyama Tobio, take you, Hinata Shouyou…” adult Kageyama was holding a chuckle, but he looked equally want to cry and smile as he grinned back.

“To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish… _until death do us part_.”

Takeda-sensei smiled to the taller grooms, “Now you may kiss.”

And while grown-up Kageyama had started with careful, slow process of leaning down to kiss his groom, Hinata jumped to Kageyama, held his new husband’s neck, and kissed him passionately. Half of the crowd went ‘awww’, the other half laughed and smiled so wide their face almost broke.

And as their adult selves kiss on the altar, they had found each other’s hands upon the chair. Their fingers entangled together and they squeezed it together, before their eyes found one another.

Kageyama swallowed, feeling all warm and tingly all over, inside and outside. He squeezed Hinata’s hand on his, his ears thundering with the sound of his own heartbeat.

Sitting next to him, Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand back, his knees jiggling up and down in a desire to leap into the air. But he sat still there, clutching to Kageyama’s hand like it was his lifeline, eyes on the altar.

When grown-up Hinata and Kageyama pulled back from the kiss, Hinata leaned his head sideways, on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s formerly stiff shoulder drooped, his fingers still entwined with Hinata’s. Hinata exhaled in a manner of someone who just saw a magnificent show—and perhaps he was—and Kageyama leaned his head sideways as well, on top of Hinata’s had.

They squeezed each other’s hands again and none of them feel like letting go, even though their fingers and palms had got sweaty and damp.

Hinata smiled, now fully leaning on Kageyama with his shoulder and arm as well.

“I _can’t_ wait,” the orange-head breathed, his lips trembling in amazement.

Kageyama breathed in return, his body welcoming the way Hinata leaned against him, fingers slightly shuddering against Hinata’s, “I can’t wait _either_.”

And they truly couldn’t wait for their union day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to any same-sex marriage (sadly, my real world community is still kind of closed to that), but I did my research and I hope I wrote it nicely.
> 
> To be frank, I've been feeling unwell and off lately, mainly because of my health. As I wrote _Until Death Do Us Part_ , I've actually been feeling unsure since the beginning about my writing. But the response I got from you all have been truly encouraging and I am so, so grateful to have you all here. Really, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Shout out to the lovely people who commented on the 2nd chapter, **SomethingPoetic (WhenTheStarsFall), Bookobsessedwaterpoloplayer, The_Jokers_Puppeteer, LoveMeeeLikeULoveMeee, Almiaranger, and THE_HERO**. I can fairly say that there's nothing I love more than reading your response to what I wrote. It makes me feel infinitely better about things around me.
> 
> Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter. I hope to see you on the next one, where there will be silly surprise for the wedding of the century and then barbecue garden party!


End file.
